Returning Home Sequel
by Katy Jane 13
Summary: Here is the start to the follow up to returning home. This story directly follows the timeline of returning home. Not sure how long it is going to be, I'm just going one chapter at a time and we'll see where it leads.
1. Chapter 1

The rain poured down on the windows of the penthouse that Sam now called home. It had been years since she had a real home and once she returned to Port Charles she knew that home was what she had missed. She had lived a solitary life as a Salvage worker and never thought she really needed that human connection in her life. She had been very wrong. People always say that you don't know what you have until it's gone and in Sam's eyes they were right.

When Sam returned to Port Charles she didn't expect to find a home as fast as she did but she also hadn't expected to fall in love again. She and Jason Morgan had parted ways on less than pleasant terms but now that they were together again she seemed to feel whole again. Something else was also adding to that feeling. Less than two weeks ago Sam had found out that she was pregnant.

Years ago she had been told by many doctors that children were just not a possibility for someone with her medical history. She had been shot while in the arms of the man she loved and that had changed her forever. The bullet tore through her uterus and left her with scarring that she was told would prevent her from ever conceiving again. Sam had already lost one child; she did not wish to lose another so the prospect of seeing the doctor this afternoon sent chills down her spine.

Jason had left earlier that morning to take care of some business for Sonny but he had promised that he would be back by the time she was ready to leave. There was no way that she was going to be able to do this alone and he knew that. She did not even have to ask for him to accompany her, he had offered as soon as she told him that she made an appointment. Jason was wonderful that way. Most people saw the cold unfeeling hit man, Damien Spinelli, close friend and tech guru, even called him "Stone Cold," but Sam did not see that. She saw a man who cared and loved more that most people did. That love was also what got the best of him at times. Jason was willing to do anything for those he loved, even if he did not feel that it was the best thing for him. One of his oldest and closest friend, Carly Corinthos Jax, was one of these people. Time and time again Carly had come running to Jason for assistance and he always gave it. This had often caused problems in Sam and Jason's relationship but Sam had learned that fighting with Carly was not worth it, she would be the bigger women and step aside, as long as it didn't have any lasting effect on herself or on her relationship with Jason. Carly seemed to have the worst timing and now was one of those times, because just as Sam turned hoping to see Jason enter the door she found Carly. The woman didn't even knock she just barged in like she ruled the world. On the average day Sam wouldn't have been irritated by this and would have just brushed it off as Carly's lack of social boundaries but today Sam was at the end of her rope and did not have the time or the energy to deal with Carly's crap.

"What do you want now?" she said snarkly to Carly.

"Well someone got up on the wrong side of the bed today. Where's Jason?"

"Not here. He had work to do." Sam said trying to stay calm.

"Oh." Carly said seeming a little disappointed. "I'll just wait for him to come back."

"Great" Sam said under her breath as she turned back to the window.

"Wow you really are in a mood today." Carly said.

"Carly don't even start can we please just sit here in silence if you insist on staying."

"I guess that could be arranged." Just as Carly finished Jason walked in the door.

"Sam are you ready to go to…" Jason stopped abruptly as he realized the Carly was in the room. Sam could see the anger on his face even if Carly couldn't.

"Jason I need your help. Jax and I…" Jason cut her off before she could say another word.

"Carly you need to leave. Now is not the time."

"What do you mean I have to leave? I need your help.

"I don't have the time for this I will talk to you later."

"But Jason." Carly had started to whine and got that pouty look on her face that often got her whatever she wanted.

"Carly leave." Carly stomped out and slammed the door behind her. Sam went and sat down on the coach. Jason came and sat down next to her. She immediately felt a small amount of relief as she curled up against him, feeling the warmth of his presence and knowing that they would get through this together.

"Thank you." she said in a quiet whisper.

"For what?" he asked a little confused by what had just happened.

"Getting rid of Carly. I know she means a lot to you and how hard it is for you to not give her the help she needed."

"Carly has been one of my closest friends for a long time but she doesn't mean as much to me as you do. Carly usually doesn't actually need my help. Her personal life is a mess and she can fix it herself."

Sam sighed. Jason always had a way of making her feel better. She had forgotten how good it felt to have someone to turn to. They say there for what seemed like hours before either of them said anything. Jason finally broke the silence and said, "we should really get going, we don't want to be late."

"Yeah, you're right." Sam hesitated to get off the coach and leave the comfort of the pent house.

"Sam I know you're scared but everything is going to be fine. We'll get through this together."

"I know." She said and the grabbed their coats and left. Ready to start an adventure that neither of them had ever thought they would but little did they know that the universe had much more planned for them and the inhabitants of Port Charles.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello readers and thanks for stopping by again. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It may not be the easiest to read and I can say it was definately was not easy to write but I really wanted this story to be an emotional ride for both the characters and the readers. I should say that I am a die hard Jasam fan and hate sad endings. So take that as you will and I hope you enjoy. Please review and pass on any comments you have. I really appreciate them.

* * *

Chapter 2

In a small coastal town in the remote tropical forests of Venezuela stands a man. One who all thought were dead who is now ready to take his revenge no matter what it takes or who it hurts.

Sam and Jason stepped off the General Hospital elevator and found that the anxiety they felt only got worse the further from home they got. For most people the prospect of having a child would have been a joy that few would worry about but Jason and Sam were not most people. History had doomed them but now they were given a second chance and were worried that their second chance would never see a happy ending. After checking in at the main desk they both sat down to wait. Dr. Lee always seemed to be busy and today was not going to be any different. There only hope was that they did not see anyone they knew. They didn't want to have to explain their reason for being at the hospital until they knew what was going on.

Epiphany came out from behind the desk and ushered Sam and Jason back to one of the exam rooms without asking any questions or making any assumptions. Epiphany always had a way of making sure she didn't ask the wrong questions even if she care much for the person in front of her. She was definitely dedicated to her job. "Ms. McCall Dr. Lee will be in with you shortly." She said and she turned and left the room.

Sam sat back and was nervous and happy all at the same time. Obviously Jason could sense the tension within her because within seconds he was holding her hand and she felt much better. Just then Dr. Lee entered the room.

"Good afternoon." She said, even she was a little apprehensive of the situation. Ms. McCall had always been the patient that she couldn't help. At one point she had saved her life but other than that she had been little help to her patient. "Epiphany let me know the basics but why don't you tell me."

"Well, I took a home pregnancy test and it came out positive. I wasn't sure what to do seeing as I had been told it wasn't possible for me to have children so here I am."

"Well why don't we take a look and then go from there." Dr. Lee stepped out of the room and a nurse brought in the ultrasound machine. Dr. Lee turned the machine on and Sam felt a chill run down her spine she held Jason's hand harder and he took her hand in both of his he was feeling the same anxiety she was.

Dr. Lee performed the ultrasound while showing very little emotion on her face. Sam and Jason had no way of knowing what was going on. Dr. Lee had turned the screen away from them so they could not see a thing. Then all of a sudden a small smile came across Dr. Lee's face she turned the screen around and flipped a switch and Jason and Sam saw and heard the heartbeat of their child, the child they had been told they would never be able to have.

"Well, you are right you are pregnant. Where you go from here will take a little more discussion but you are pregnant. I'll leave you two alone for a moment and then you can meet me in my office and we can discuss your options" Dr. Lee turned and left the room.

"Wow." Jason said still a little shocked.

"Wow, is right." Sam said not able to wipe the smile from her face. "who'd have thought we would be here?"

"No one." And then Jason leaned over and kissed Sam. They stood there for a long time taking in the joy of impending parenthood without having to think of what was going to happen next. There in that room they were alone and all the trouble seemed to be gone if only for a moment.

"Sam, we should really go talk to the doctor now." Jason said as he gently pulled away from Sam.

"I know, I just don't know if I want to hear what she has to say." Sam was almost in tears now that she was thinking about what could happen.

"Sam, we'll figure out a way to get through this." Jason said as he pulled Sam into his arms again. He wasn't sure what he could do for her but he knew he could be there for her.

"Ok. Let's go." And they turned and left the room not completely ready for what lied ahead of them.

Sam knocked on the door to Dr. Lee's office and Dr. Lee beckoned for them to come in and sit down. "Sam, Jason why don't you have a seat."

They both sat and Dr. Lee pulled out Sam's medical history. "I've taken a look at your charts and the ultrasound results and I have to tell you something that I don't think you're going to like."

"What?" the terror in Sam's voice was evident to everyone in the room.

"Sam, I know that this is what you've wanted for a long time but I'm sorry to say I don't think you can carry this baby to term. The scarring left from your shooting and the subsequent surgery is far from normal and I'm just not sure it's the ideal circumstances."

"And what does that mean?" Jason asked. He briefly looked at Dr. Lee but his gaze rested on Sam trying to understand how she felt about all of this but he still couldn't figure it out. She was a jumble of emotions and he could not distinguish one from the other.

"Well that's where you need to make a decision. Seeing as it may not be possible for you to carry the child to term it would be my medical suggestion that you end the pregnancy. The risks to you and the child are too great."

Sam was completely shocked. The idea had never crossed her mind, and obviously it hadn't crossed Jason's because the more Dr. Lee talked the more tense he seemed to become. The grip he had on Sam's hand seemed to get tighter as every moment passed.

"What kind of risks are we talking about?" Sam asked.

"Miscarriage is the most likely possibility and that can leave permanent damage to you and could potentially kill you."

"And how likely is a miscarriage?" Jason asked knowing that Sam wouldn't be able to do all the talking. They were both having trouble processing all this information.

"I would say 90%. It's very high risk and given Sam's medical history I am not sure there is anything I can do to lower that risk. There just isn't the medical technology available to fix the scarring. Even if you didn't miscarry the possibility of carry a baby long enough for it to survive are less than 5%."

"NO!" Sam yelled and stood up. "I won't do it. First every doctor told me I couldn't get pregnant and now I am so I am willing to take that risk."

"Sam you have a little time. Why don't you and Jason go home and talk this over. You don't have to make any decisions immediately but I would recommend that you do make a decision in the next week."

"I can tell you now the answer is still no." and Sam left the room leaving Jason alone with Dr. Lee.

"Please Jason talk to her." Dr. Lee implored unwilling to risk the safety of her patient.

"I'm not sure I can." Jason walked to the door but just before he left he turned to Dr. Lee to talk to her once more. "I'm not sure how convincing I could be because I want this child just as much as she does." And with that said Jason left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Well here's chapter three ladies and gentlemen (if there are any gentlement reading this). I hope the last chapter wasn't too tough to read. As a die hard Jasam fan I did have a tough time writing it but I wanted the journey to the end of this story to be a tough one. This chapter is a bit more fluff then I am normally comfortable writing but after the last chapter I needed a bit of a break. I hope you enjoy it and please leave any reviews and comments and I always appreciate them and take them to heart.

* * *

Chapter 3

Jason left Dr. Lee's office and found Sam just down the hallway in tears. He knew this wasn't going to be easy for either of them but he didn't want to talk about it at the hospital. It was already a very uncomfortable place to be and the news they had received didn't make it any easier.

"Sam." Jason walked up to Sam and the minute she saw him she turned and ran into his arms. The tears flowed down her face. Every time she cried Jason felt her pain for minutes they stood their together holding one another Jason's chin gently rested on the tap of Sam's head and he could still feel her quietly sobbing. This was going to be a long day one that neither one of them would ever forget. They needed to get home and quick because there was a lot they had to talk about and Jason couldn't stand that thought of Sam crying much longer. "Sam let's go home." And they turned and left heading toward the elevator in the hopes that they would be able to make this decision quickly, not that there was any decision to make.

As they pulled into the parking garage to the pent house Jason turned the car off and they sat there in silence. "Sam, what do you want?"

"To have this baby."

"Me too."

"Ok, decision made."

With that said they both got out of the car and headed inside. Risks be damned. They were ready to start the family they never thought they would have. They were going to get through this together.

The both got off the elevator and saw that the door to their penthouse was already open. Jason took two steps forward and stepped in front of Sam motioning for her to stay back and stay quiet. Sam moved into the corner opposite their door. She was able to see what was going on but whoever was in their apartment won't be able to see her.

Jason carefully crept forward, he had already pulled the gun he always carried with him. He slowly moved forward and pushed open the door.

Sam looked and all of a sudden the tension in Jason seemed to disappear. "Sam it's alright."

Sam came out of the corner and walked up to Jason who was now standing in the doorway as they walked in Sam looked forward and saw Carly sitting on their couch.

"Damn it Carly!" Sam yelled and ran upstairs.

"What's wrong with her?" Carly asked in the snide tone that was reserved for the snarkiest of women throughout the world.

"Nothing that concerns you Carly."

"Wow you're in a mood too. What did she do?"

"Carly stop it. I don't have the time for this, what do you want?"

"Jason I need your help."

"With what?" Even as Jason was talking to Carly his attention was not on her. Every few moments Jason turned and looked upstairs wondering how Sam was doing and what she was doing. He wanted to be with her right now so he needed to get Carly out of here quick.

"I keep getting these odd phone calls."

"What do you mean odd phone calls?"

"Well I'm not sure who they are. There isn't anybody on the other end of the lines it's just silence."

"And why do you need my help?"

"It's freaking me out."

"It's probably some kind playing a prank intended for Morgan."

"Well I want to know who it is."

"Fine I'll have Spinelli look into it. Now can you please leave?"

"Boy you really don't want me here do you?"

"Right now no." Jason walked to the door and opened ushering Carly out.

"Ok, I'm leaving." Carly stormed off, obviously upset about these stupid phone calls but they were not his problem right now. He had a life of his own that did not revolve around Carly.

"She's gone right?" Sam asked as she walked down the steps.

"Yes." Jason walked over to the desk and pulled the phone book out of the drawn. It was a rarely used item but one that every household had.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"Calling a locksmith. I'm having the locks changed. I don't know how she got a key but I don't like it."

"Good. She probably flirted with the doorman." Jason laughed at the idea but she was probably right. Carly had a way of getting whatever she wanted.

"Do you want me to cook dinner or do you want to order out." Jason asked not really hungry himself but knew that Sam would need something soon.

"I'm not really hungry." Sam said

"I know but you have to eat something." Jason knew this would probably lead to an argument but he wasn't going to let her and their child go without a meal.

"Alright, we can just order something." She said.

Jason looked up at her thoroughly shocked. He wasn't ready for her to just agree with him he was ready to have to convince her to eat dinner. "Wow."

"What?"

"I just wasn't ready for you to give in like that."

"Jason, I know I normally would have but I need to do everything I can to keep this baby healthy." Sam said.

"I agree."

"After we lost Lila and then Hope I don't know if I can take losing another child. I'm just not sure if I can go through that all over again so I am not going to do anything to jeopardize this baby."

"I know how you feel. I don't think I could either. So take out it is."

They pulled out the take out menus order dinner and sat down and had a pleasant evening together. The emotions of the day had run them ragged and it was nice to just be able to sit together and not think about the outside world. As of right now they weren't going to worry about anything, they were going to take it one day at a time and hope and pray for the best. As they sat cuddle together on the couch Sam abruptly sat up.

"What, what's wrong?" Jason said the worry in his voice evident to even the strangest of people so Sam, who could read him like a book, knew that he was already getting very jumpy.

"Nothing. I just thought of something."

"Yes, what?"

"I haven't called into work in almost a week, I still have a house in New Orleans and I need to take of that too. I sure do need it so I'm sure a realtor could sell it quickly, the market down there is pretty good at the moment." Sam looked up at Jason and all she saw was confusion. He rarely ever looked confused but right now he looked completely dumbfounded.

"That's what you're thinking about right now?" He asked her.

"Yes, why?"

"After everything that happened today I just wouldn't think that work would be on your mind."

"As of five minutes ago it wasn't but it's nice to think about other things. I'm happy to be pregnant but I don't want to focus on the bad. I don't want to be stressed all the time either."

"Ok, that I can understand."

"Why, what were you thinking about?"

"You, Lila, lots of things I guess."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not right now right now I just want to sit here with you and enjoy this moment."

"Alright I can do that." So for the rest of the evening they sat there. As they got up to go to bed Sam turned to Jason.

"Can we keep this between ourselves for a while? I don't want everyone making a huge deal out of this and worrying their heads off."

"Yeah." And with that they walked upstairs and turned in for the night. It had been a long day and the night would offer them both a small amount of peace and relaxation. Held in each other's arms the world seemed to melt away. Just as Sam was falling asleep she whispered "I Love You" thinking that Jason was already asleep but then in the depths of the night she heard his reassuring voice answer back. "I love you too, both of you."


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry this next chapter has taken so long to post. With the start of a new semester and harder classes I have been inendated with homework and haven't had the time to write. I hope to update regularly now that the semester is dying down. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave reviews, I love hearing from anyone who is willing to ready my stories.

Chapter 4

It had been three long years since that monster Jason Morgan dumped his limp body into the Port Charles harbor. Morgan presuming he was dead didn't think to weight his body down, good for him bad for Morgan. Just half a mile of shore he had been picked up by one of his own boats and quietly whisked away in the dead of the night. He had spent the last three getting everything in order so that he could cause the most amount of damage to Jason Morgan's life.

Spinelli sat in frustration staring at the computer screen. Carly had come to him a week ago with what would normally have been a simple request. Hack into the cellular company network, find the incoming call registry and back track the number from there. Simple, but for some reason he was coming up empty handed. Even disposable cell phones could be tracked to an extent. This wasn't a disposable and he still was not able to figure anything out. Whoever this was knew what they were doing, or could pay someone who knew, there number was staring at him, taunting him. For some reason the numbers seemed familiar, 555-2119, but what was is, why was it not revealing itself?

Determined to figure this out Spinelli picked up his phone and dialed an old friend, well they used to be friends, ready to collect on some old debt. The phone rang once, twice, three times before the voice on the other end answered.

"Hello," the voice was timid, questioning in its tone, not knowing who was on the other end.

"Mustela it's the Jackal, I need a favor."

"On no, I'm not getting involved."

"You owe me, remember…" but before Spinelli could finish he was interrupted by the stammering young man.

"Ok, fine, but once it's done I don't want to hear from you again."

"Good, I need any information you can get me on a phone number."

"That's it!" and he laughed wondering why Spinelli would need his help for a phone trace.

"I wouldn't have called you if this was easy. I've emailed you all the information I have and I need an answer as soon as possible."

"Fine" and he hung up.

Just as Spinelli hung up the phone and closed his computer there was a knock at the door. He got up and walked to the door wondering who would be at his apartment at such a late hour. Even Carly wasn't this inconsiderate. As he opened the door he didn't even have time to look at the face before a large meaty fist punched him in the nose. The blood begun to run down his face and he was seeing stars, as he tried to regain his composure two more men grabbed him by the arms and dragged him out of the hallway, just as he was about to ask who they were he was punched in the face one more time. His face went black and all was quiet.

By the time Spinelli had regained consciousness his head was pounding, his vision was blurry, and there was an intense ringing in his ears.

He was in a small room much like a prison isolation cell. There was a small cot, a toilet, a sink, and the only light coming in was from a small slit in the door where food could be passed through.

He had no idea how long he had been out but judging by the dried blood on his face and shirt it had been quite some time. What was even more important was why he was here. Neither Sonny nor Jason had had him do any illegal work lately and there weren't involved in any mob wars at the times so tit couldn't have anything to do with them. It wasn't likely that Carly's problem was anything this serious, they were just silent phone calls, or maybe it did. It was odd that he hadn't been able to figure anything out. In his current predicament if Mustela did find anything out he wouldn't be able to contact him. This was quite the predicament.

It had been almost a week without any odd phone calls. Maybe it was over, Carly thought to herself hoping that it was. She hadn't even mentioned it to Jax. He would have flipped, he was often over protective and it drove her crazy, but it was understandable given her sordid past.

Carly was on her way home from work at the metrocourt when one phone call would change everything. Jocelyn her young daughter was asleep in the back seat when her phone started to ring. It took her a few seconds to find the phone in her purse so she opted to pull over. As she picked up the phone she saw the number, 555-2119. She shuddered as she picked up the phone.

"Hello"

"Hello Carly," a low voice said.

"Who is this?"

"I think you know."

"Who the hell are you and why do you keep calling me?" She demanded still unsure of who the man was or what it was that he wanted with her.

"Think about it Carly. It's been too long. I look forward to seeing you." And with that the man hung up the phone and all Carly could hear was silence.

Carly sat there. Shocked, not sure what to think. She looked back instinctively at her daughter who was till fast asleep in the back seat. What did he mean by its been to long? She didn't even recognize the man's voice. Carly picked the phone back up and looked at the call history. Yes it had been the same number what who wait and why? She wasn't sure what to do she dialed Spinelli hoping that he had come to some conclusion about who this was that was calling her. The phone kept ringing but there was not answer only voice mail. She didn't bother leaving a message. Whether Spinelli had found anything out or not she would have to tell Jax, it was past the point of ignoring the calls. If nothing else she would at least have to call Jason and ask for his help, but he was still pretty pissed off at her so maybe he wouldn't care.

Carly slowly opened the door hoping that Jax would already be in bed so that she could wait until tomorrow to talk to him but he was still up. She slowly walked into the living room still carrying Jocelyn.

"Carly what's wrong?" Jax asked. He could see the worry on her face and she could hear the anguish in her voice.

"Let me take Jocelyn upstairs and then we can talk." And with that she walked up the stairs. Jax continued to stare at her as she left the room, completely forgetting the work he had been focused on.

As Carly came down the stairs ten minutes later she still looked worried.

"Jax there is something I need to tell you."

"What is it, is there something wrong with the kids?"

"No they're fine, It's just…" Carly trailed off and crossed the room still unsure of how to tell Jax about the phone calls and that they had been happening for quite some time already. They had a rocky marriage and keeping secrets was what always brought them down. This was definitely going to be hard.

"Carly just tell me."

"Ok, For a while now I've been getting weird phone calls." She said

"What do you mean?" This statement had been too much for Jax to handle had got up from his desk and was now pacing through the living room. Their area rug already had a track run in it from all the pacing he had done in the past.

"It might not be a big deal but the same number has been calling me but when I pick up there isn't anyone on the other end." She said still unsure if she should tell Jax about the man on the phone today. It would probably scare him more than was necessary.

"Carly I don't like the sound of this, I'm calling the police." Jax turned back to the desk and picked up the phone he was about to dial the phone when Carly stopped him.

"Wait, Jax its probably nothing. We don't need to involve the police, it's probably just a wrong number." She got up from the couch and walked up behind Jax and placer her hands on his shoulders. Slowly Jax put down the phone trusting that his wife knew what she was talking about. Deep down he thought he should call the police but Carly had an extreme aversion to the police and upsetting her even more would just make the situation worse.

"Fine I won't call but if you get one more call I am calling. I'll respect your judgment for now but Carly I don't want anything to happen to you." He leaned down and kissed her.

"It's not that big of a deal, I'm sure it's nothing, I just thought you should know." She said and with that the conversation was over and they retired for the evening. Carly still wasn't sure why she hadn't told Jax about the last call. She still felt uneasy about the call but there was something off about the man, he didn't seem similar, he almost seemed familiar. But that was impossible, Carly shook the thought from her head and hoped that it would all just go away.


	5. Chapter 5

I know this chapter is rather short but I hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think, if you want more chapters like this I'll write them but If not I'll stick with more traditional chapters, or I can write a combination of the two. I hope you enjoy reading it, I enjoyed writing it. Please review and let me know what you think.

Chapter 5

"Good morning." Sam whispered into Jason's ear

"Morning," he replied groggy from a long nights sleep in the arms of the one he loved.

It had been a week since Sam and Jason made the one decision they had both feared and hoped for. The desire for a family was what had once brought them together, bound them through love and loss, and it was now in the still of the morning that they held each other in that same desire.

As Sam climbed out of bed Jason held her back hoping to remain in the sanctuary that was their bed.

"Where are you going, it's 7 in the morning." He asked.

"Work" she said, a slight smile on her face knowing the reaction she was about to get.

"Work!" he said completely shocked that she would even consider continuing to do salvage work.

"Yes work, you don't expect me to sit around the pent house all day. I'll go crazy." She said walking into the bathroom.

"But…" Jason hesitated not wanting to tell Sam how to run her life but still worried for her and their child. "Sam salvage work probably isn't the safest work right now. The docks and harbor are a dangerous place to begin with."

Sam stepped back out of the bathroom toothbrush in one hand as she leaned on the door frame laughing.

"What's so funny?" Jason asked very confused. He still lay in bed but now he was on his side propped up on his elbow watching Sam perplexed by her odd behavior.

Sam tossed her toothbrush on the counter and walked over to the bed. She sat down next to Jason and looked deep into his eye's, she could see the worry and fear in him. She stopped laughing immediately.

"Jason," she reached out and grabbed his hand intertwining their fingers. "I'm not going to the docks or the harbor. I talked to Carly and Jax and I leased some office space at the metro court." Jason looked at her puzzled. Sam continued her explanation. "My salvage company had office work that needed to be done before I moved back to Port Charles and all that work still needs to be done. I didn't spend a lot of time in the office then, I made most decision while I did working the field but given the change in circumstances," her free hand now rested on her stomach protecting the child that resided there. "I thought I'd have to make some changes."

Jason breathed a sigh of relief. He now sat up to face same, gently brushing the small lock of hair out of her face like he often did. "Sam, I love you more than anything and I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I love you to. Nothing is going to happen, we have each other and that's what matters." Sam said and she leaned forward to kiss the man she loved. The warmth of his touch as he pulled her loser to him was intoxicating. His right hand now rested on her lower back while the other hand held her face, gently cupping the curve of her cheek. Her hands flitted across his strong back tracing each muscle with precision, memorizing every line. The strength that pulled her to him not only tugged at her physically but tugged at her heart as well. It was that strength that held them together.

With one quick motion Sam was now pinned beneath Jason as he planted kisses along her neck and collar bone, the desire within her burned so deep and strong she could barely breathe. Jason continued to kiss her as one hand drifted down her side gently and slowly caressing her hip. His passion and desire was just as apparent as Sam pleasure as his manhood pressed between the two of them. Sam let out a small moan of pleasure as his hand now moved up her side underneath her top. His hand now cupper her already sensitive breast.

"Jason…I…really…need to get ready." Sam said still trying to catch her breath as he pinched and rolled her stiff nipple. She wanted and needed this more than anything but she really had to get to work. Sam kissed his neck pulling him closer her hand now moving to his stiff backside caressing each smooth cheek with care. She stopped. Jason stopped his exploration as well, braced himself on his elbows, and looked down at her. "Do you really want me to stop?"

"Yes, No, I mean… god I don't know but I really have to get ready to go to works. I have e a meeting really."

"Alright" and Jason rolled over to his side of the bed disappointed but still understanding. "But next time you won't get away that east" he called as he watched her cute backside enter the bathroom and close the door behind her.


End file.
